House of Anubis: The Return
by SibunaHOA4ever-WickedFan
Summary: Nina has come back to Anubis house and the misteries with her. She and her friends must lift an ancient curse, or they will die. This is my season 4 of House of anubis. Read it please do not read just the first chapter beacause the new ones are more interesting than the first ones, so it worth the time you take to read it I asure you, just, give me a chance, you will not regret it.
1. Chapter 1: House of Come-back

**Please don´t be rude with me, this is my first FanFiction.**

**Disclaimer: I´m don't own House of Anubis, if i was, this would be airing.**

**Enjoy it.**

House of Anubis: The Return.

Chapter One: House of Come-back.

**1**

A new term has begun and anyone was so happy to back in the school like the Anubis kids.

They were in the living room telling about their vacations: Eddie and KT went to New York City; Fabian, Patricia and Amber (whom had return from the fashion school in New York, because she wanted to spend that term with her friends) stayed at home; and Jerome, Alfie, Joy and Willow visited their relatives in Ireland. They just have return to the school and the bad news too. Apparently, Mara was not coming back to the school because of her dad´s job.

"I didn´t see that coming" said Amber giggling, that new actually didn´t affected her "Jerome and Joy; didn´t you both disliked each other when I left. However, there is a lot of love in the air: Jerome and Joy, Eddie and Patricia, oh, and of course: Alfie and I"

"Uhm, well, Amber" Alfie tried to explains Amber "When you left, things changed"

"What changed?" Amber said watching to Alfie at the eyes apparently with anger.

"The thing is, Amber, that we are not dating anymore" Alfie spat it out.

"Why?" Amber said furiously.

"Because I´m dating someone else" Alfie said.

"Who is?" Amber said now with rage.

"She… I… you… friends?" Alfie tried to explain, but he just couldn´t.

"Oh, Alfie, just tell her, I think she will understand" Willow said and kissed Alfie in the cheek. "We love each other."

"WHAT?!" Amber shouted and now her face was red.

"Amber, there is no reason to be angry" Willow said taking a pillow.

"Yes, Amber, Willow is right" Patricia, whom was sitting next to Amber, said "there is no reason to be angry, because if you are, in very soon time you will be locked in a sarcophagus following orders from a hundred years sleeping man" Patricia said and the Sibunas started to laugh.

"What does it means?" Amber asked "It doesn´t matter, Alfie, how could you...?"

"Amber" Eddie said "Just drop it, actually, I have a surprise for all of you. It is supposed to arrive now, so i´ll check out." Eddie said and ran out of the living room to the hallway.

"What do you think it is?" Amber asked to the others "Maybe dresses or shoes" she answered her own question and Patricia rolled her eyes.

"You can come now!" Eddie exclaimed from the hallway and the others went to there.

"And, where is it?" Patricia said because there was nothing in there.

"It is here" Eddie said "or shall I say, she is here" Eddie corrected himself and opened the door.

"NINA!" Amber shouted happily and went to give a hug to Nina "Oh Nines, I missed you so, so, so, so, so much like you have no idea" Amber went closer to Nina and whispered to her "Sibuna meeting, after Victor drops the pin. It will be in the attic."

"I missed you too Amber, and you Alfie, Patricia, Eddie, Fabian" Nina said and introduced herself to KT "Hi, I´m Nina"

"I´m KT, the new Sibuna" KT whispered to Nina, and then they all entered to the living room, except Fabian, whom grabbed Nina´s arm asking for a word with her.

"Fabian, if this is for the letter of the last term, I really wish you hadn´t misunderstood me" Nina said.

"What do you mean?" Fabian asked.

"About the last part of the letter, I wasn´t breaking up with you" Nina said holding Fabian´s hands. He was shocked, because that was exactly what he thought. "That part was to remind you that whatever it happens, I will always love you, Fabian." Nina said and kissed Fabian.

"Yeah, Fabina is back again" They heard Amber exclaiming through the other side of the door, apparently, Amber 'overheard' the whole conversation "Sorry Nines" Amber apologized and Nina looked at Fabian´s eyes.

"We should go there" Nina said "it´s almost lunch time."

"I love you" Fabian said and then he added "My Chosen One" and entered to the living room.

As they entered to the living room, Willow started to talk.

"Hi" Willow approached "My name is Willow Jenks, and yours?"

"Hi Willow, I´m Nina" Nina introduced herself.

"Nina, Nina Martin?" Willow asked.

"Yes, how do you know?" Nina answered Willow´s question with a question.

"Oh, Amber told me about you the last term when Fabian got depressed. However, nice to met you." Willow said and sat next to Alfie around the table.

"Uh, Fabian" Nina said giggling "you didn´t tell me that you got depressed"

"I – I wasn´t depressed" Fabian defended himself "I just was sad because you wasn´t coming back."

"Yes" Nina said that, and sat between Amber and Fabian around the table to eat Trudy´s special spaghetti.

**2**

"Why this Sibuna meeting?" asked KT sitting next to Patricia on the attic´s floor.

"Because" Nina said "I want to hear the whole story of what happened the last term" Nina looked at KT and Eddie. "I´m all yours"

Eddie and KT told them everything, starting with the parcel of Victor, and ending with Ammut. They told them how they kept in secret the parcel of Victor from Victor, how they find out the instructions with the hieroglyphics, how they _tried _to kept slept Robert, How Patricia went a sinner and trick them all making them believe that KT was the sinner, how Robert got one sinner by one and how they stopped Ammut to rule the entire world.

"This is unbelievable" Nina exclaimed.

"Yeah" Amber nodded "Now I understand the joke from earlier, Patricia, and yes, there was reason to be angry" Amber said and hit Alfie in his arm "How could you?"

"We broke up" Alfie said giggling and went increasing the tone of his voice every time he said it. "We broke up, We broke up! WE BROKE UP!"

"I told you Alfie" Amber said "I will decide when we break up"

"Oh no you…"

"Amber, Alfie, please" Nina begged "don´t do a scene, we don´t want someone to catches us up here, and for someone, I mean Victor." Nina said and then she stood up and got down of the attic followed by the others went to her room and instantly fell sleep.

**3**

_Nina entered to the Lockwood´s family mansion, for the annual masquerade ball, she was with Ray, her date._

"_This house is gorgeous" Nina said holding Ray´s hand, but there was a little problem: she wasn´t herself, maybe she was living the dream, but when she talked, she really didn´t mean to, and then she looked at mirror of the dance room, she definitely wasn´t her, she had curly black hair, dark brown eyes, and her factions, she just wasn´t her._

"_Of course it is" Ray said "my fathers did a great inversion to build this house and to turn it into a home for our entire family."_

"_They did an excellent work" Nina said and put her hand into his shoulders and they started to dance. From inside Nina was desperate, she wanted to scream out loud: _I´m Nina Martin, help, me please_ but she just continued talking like anything was happening "But changing the subjects, are real the rumors about your uncle, that he had discover something in Egypt?"_

"_Yes, they are" Ray said and mentioned her name, but Nina didn't understand him at all "But unfortunately, he loosed it, the tomb of a pharaoh. He will recover. He always does. Why don´t we leave the conversation besides, and dance, would you join me again, Miss Carson."_

"_I´d be delighted, Mister Lockwood" she said and they danced the night along and now it was midnight and almost everyone in the masquerade had gone. "I love you" Nina said and kissed Ray._

"_I love you too" he said to her "But I´m sorry"_

"_For what?" she asked, but before she notice anything, Ray drove a knife through her stomach and Nina fell on the floor._

**4**

Nina woke up with screaming and full of sweat, her stomach really hurt.

"Nina, are you OK?" Amber asked sitting next to her on the bed.

Then, Nina saw her bloodied shirt and sheets and remembered what happened in the dream "He killed me" Nina whispered, but Amber didn´t understand what she said. And then, Amber saw Nina´s sheets and her shirt.

"Nina, is that blood?" Amber asked pointing to the bloodied shirt and sheets, and now Nina was worried and she didn't know what to do, she just nodded, and when Amber saw Nina nodding, she asked "what happen?"

**5**

Amber was so curios about what happened, so she decided to follow Nina everywhere she was going before breakfast. Watching you brushing your teeth was rare, waiting you in the bathroom meanwhile you are showering is creepy, but wathcing you changing your clothes that was enough, Nina was so tired and she just gave up and told Amber the dream.

In breakfast, Nina waited until the others were going to the school, and told the Sibunas the dream.

"I was on a party at the Lockwood´s mansion, a masquerade to be exact, with a guy called Ray Lockwood, the son of the owners of the house, and apparently, we loved each other. However, I wasn't me, I mean I lived the dream, but the person I was, I wasn't. I was in a body and I just could think but not speak. I had curly black hair, dark brown eyes, and, I don't know why, but I know the date of that day, and anyone told me that, it was April 15th 1893"

"Wait" Eddie interrupted her "was your last name Carson?"

"Yes, it was, well Ithink it was" Nina was worried, how does he even know that "How do you know?"

"Because I had exactly the same dream" Eddie said "Well, not exactly, I wasn't 'Miss Carson', I was Ray Lockwood. The last thing I remember of the dream is that I was dancing with you "Carson" whom was beautiful."

"Excuse me." Patricia exclaimed.

"But not as beautiful as you are, Patricia" Eddie excuse himself and Patricia just rolled her eyes "Well, how I was saying, the last thing I remember of the dream is that i was dancing with "Carson", why am I still calling her Carson when i know her name." He tried to tell her name but he just didn't remember it "sorry, I can´t remember"

"It doesn't matter Eddie" Nina said.

"And the other thing I remember" Eddie continued "I waking up with the hand full in blood"

"Yes, because you killed me" Nina exclaimed. "You drove a knife through my stomach; I woke up bathed on blood. You killed me, why?"

"I don't know" Eddie answered Nina

"Wait a minute" Said KT who was processing what she just heard "Why you guys did had the same dream"

"I don't think it was a dream" Fabian intervened.

"Did pass through your minds, that this could be Senkarah?" Alfie said.

"Whoa" Amber exclaimed "If she is, then she is like immortal."

"Wait" KT said "Who is Senkarah?" KT asked and Nina told her.

"Two years ago, a spirit lady called Senkarah stamped us to find a mythical mask for her to enter to the field of rushes; we almost died to get it for the bobby traps that Robert set."

"And you think is her?" asked KT.

"If she is, it means that she is immortal and is full of rage" Nina said "But she can´t be, the girl of the dream wasn't a ghost and in 1893 the cup of ankh hadn't been found yet, and Senkarah was trapped in it"

"Well, supposing she is not Senkarah" Fabian started to say but he was interrupted by Nina.

"She is not"

Fabian continued "Who is she then?"

"I don't know, maybe a new danger for us" Nina said.

"No!" Amber exclaimed "This is my first class day, can´t she wait?"

"I don't think so Amber" Patricia said "And talking about the school, we´re going to be late"

"I wanna know who our new History teacher is" Amber said and they went to school to find the nice surprise that Mrs. Andrews had come back. They didn´t do anything in all the day, it was the first class day so the teacher did something they had never done, give a free day.

**6**

"It has been decided" Nina said to Amber, Patricia and KT. She and Eddie had a brilliant idea, if that lady had decided to kill Nina, they will be prepared; they would be monitored, Nina by Amber, Patricia and KT and Eddie by Fabian and Alfie. Nina and Eddie told the others what they have to do if they see something estrange. "You know what to do" Nina said to Amber, Patricia and KT "If you see that something is happening meanwhile I´m sleeping, you have to wake me up, you must not doubt, just do it. Good night" Nina said and quickly fell asleep.

The night was quiet, but in Nina´s dream it wasn´t like that:

_Nina was in the Lockwood´s mansion again, "why this is happening to me", Nina was thinking, she wanted to get out of that horrible place, metaphorically speaking, then she started to walk, where, she didn't know she just walk and stand in front of the mirror of the dance floor room._

_For an instant, she saw herself reflected in the mirror, but then she was "Carson"._

"_Who are you?" Nina asked_

"_For now, you can call me Miss Carson_" _She answered to Nina._

_"Why?" Nina asked._

_"Why what?" the lady said to Nina._

_"Why do I have to call you by your last name. That´s why you have a name" Nina responded._

_"I want you to call me like that because it makes me fell one of the royalty" the lady said with sarcasm that Nina didn´t identified._

_"Really?" Nina said confused._

_"NO idiot, it´s because I don´t want you to know my real name d´uh"_

"Well, however. _What do you want for me, Miss Carson?"_

"_None of your business Nina, yet" _

"_What do you mean?" Nina asked._

"_You will understand soon."_

"_But…" Nina started to say, but she noted something, she called her Nina, how does she even know her name, she doesn't even had presented to her so Nina asked "How do you know my name?"_

"_I know everything Nina." She answered._

"_What I have to do for you to leave us alone?" Nina asked._

"_You must break the curse" Miss Carson said._

"_What curse?"_

"_The one that keep me trapped in here" Miss Carson answered._

"_Why it has to be me?" asked Nina_

"_Because you are the Chose One" Miss Carson answered Nina._

"_What if I don't do it?"_

"_Then will be the Osirian" Miss Carson said and Nina understood why Eddie´s been having the same dreams that she had, he is the backup plan. "Yes, he is the backup plan" Carson said and Nina thought that Miss Carson could read the mind. "And if you don't do it and the Osirian neither, I´ll kill all of your friends. Just do it"_

"_Where are you?" Nina asked. She will do it._

"_You know what Nina, you want to know everything and you don't give me anything in change."_

"_Well, what do you want?"_

"_Let´s play a game Nina" Miss Carson said "You and your friends must find me; three days is all I will give you, if you don't find me before those three days pass, all the persons you and your friends love will die, I´ll kill them if you don't find me, I´ll kill your friends too."_

"_But if you still trapped in there you can kill them" said Nina giggling._

"_Let me tell you something about me Nina" Miss Carson said "I am a witch, I can do everything I want, actually I've linked you with me with your blood the last night and the conversation we had today was real, and so was a distraction to do the spell to seal the link. If you do something stupid, I will make you suffer" She said and with a knife, she cut herself in the palm of her hand and the blood started to appear, and Nina´s palm started to bleeding and she screamed out loud; it hurt._

"_How can I find you?" Nina asked holding her bleeding hand which had started to heal, slow, but it hurt yet, but not as much as a few minutes ago._

"_I´ll give you a little clue" Miss Carson said "Ask the one who woke me up" she said and then add "_R.F.S_"_

"_Robert Frobisher Smythe" Nina said, and she was really surprised._

"_Uhm, very smart the Chosen One" Miss Carson congratulate Nina "You have three days to find my place of rest, after that, you and your friends will die, one… by… one, I will hunt them, don't forget it Nina: I always get what I want, and anyone will stop me to get this" Carson said and drove the same knife through her leg._

Nina woke up screaming and bleeding from her leg and her hand.

"Nina what happened?" Amber asked.

And Nina answered: "She will kill us, she will kill us one by one."


	2. Chapter 2: House of Gates

**Disclaimer: I´m don't own House of Anubis, if i was, this would be airing.**

House of Anubis: The Return.

Chapter Two: House of Gates.

**1**

Nina´s injuries had already healed, but it hurt yet, she entered into the dining room and sat next to Fabian around the table.

"Why did she do that?" Fabian asked grabbing Nina into a hug.

"She did that for warn me" Nina said.

"For warn you what Nina?" Amber asked.

"For warn me that if I do something against her," Nina said "I will pay the consequences: suffering." And after a quiet minute of awkwardness, Nina said "Anyway, she said that we must find her, three days is all we have to do it, or we will die."

"That is awful!" Amber exclaimed. "And she can´t do that, child abuse is not allowed in this country."

"And how do we find her?" Patricia asked ignoring what Amber just said.

"Well" Nina started "she said we must talk to Robert, apparently, he is the one whom woke her up, but first, we have to find what her name is."

"I will remember that name Nina" Eddie said "even if I have to make a deal with the devil."

"It is fine, Eddie" Nina said "I think we must go to school." They took their bags and went to the school.

"Why don´t we get in contact with Frobisher and ask him about a cursed lady?" asked Alfie.

"That could work" Nina said, if they could talk to Robert, he could tell them about the lady "But how do we get in contact with Robert?"

"Oh, I have Harriet´s number" KT said "I wrote it down after they gone" KT opened her bag and grabbed her cellphone, turned it on and looked for the number "No!"

"What´s wrong KT?" Fabian asked "Please tell us it is not about Harriet´s number."

"Well, here is the thing" said KT and explained it to the others "Yes I wrote the number down, but it was in a paper, not in my cellphone, and the thing is, that I didn´t passed it to the phone, and I don't know where the paper is now."

"What?" Nina said disappointed.

"But don't worry Nina" KT said "I will find where that number is even if I have to make a deal with the devil."

"Why all of you now want to make a deal with the Devil" Nina said frustrated and got on the class room.

"Nina, don't be worry" Amber said giving a hug to Nina "And let´s face it Nina, making deals with the devil is how the youth of nowadays try to solve their problems. but don´t worry all will be OK."

"NO, if we don't do this, she will kill us" Nina said starting to cry "I don't know if what she is saying is real, but if it is, what would be of us, my Gran, your dads, all the people we love and… I don't know Amber, but I don't want this for all of you, because I don't want to see you suffering and paying consequences because of me."

"If we do it we will be fine" Amber tried to comfort her but she failed.

"Yes Amber, IF we find her, but if we don't, just drop it Amber please, I appreciate for what you´re trying to do, but just drop it" Nina said and took he text book out. Mrs. Andrews just entered to the class room.

"The Civil War" Mrs. Andrews said "Is the topic. There were three civil wars. The first was from 1642–1646 and the second was from 1648–1649. These two civil wars pitted the supporters of King Charles I, against the supporters of the Long Parliament, while the third… You know what, this is very boring for you I know, so I decided to bring some pictures from museums and some notes, just give me a minute" Mrs. Andrews grabbed her bag and started looking for her journal, there she wrote all the important things from the museums "Sorry I think we will talk about the topic and read from the text book because I forgot my journals where I have all the information about it and the photos" At listened what Mrs. Andrews just said, Amber had a brilliant idea about how to find the lady, but she would tell Nina after the class. "Everybody open the book at page thirty-four and Amber please start to read"

**2**

"And what´s your brilliant idea Amber?" Nina asked and the others Sibunas looked to Amber.

"Well when Mrs. Andrews mentioned her journal, I remembered something" Amber answered.

"And what is it?" Fabian asked approaching to Amber.

"Don't you get it? It´s too simple" Amber said giggling.

"I know what you mean Amber" KT said "You mean my great grand-father's journals."

"YEAH!" Amber exclaimed "KT is the winner" but when Amber saw the serious faces of Nina, Fabian and the others, she said "Don't you remember?" Amber asked disappointed of the others "In the anter chamber there is a corner with a bunch of Frobisher Smythe´s journals maybe he wrote something about the lady Carson, if he was the one who woke her up, he may know about her life and where is she trapped."

"It´s true, you are a genius Amber" Nina said "After school we are going to go to the anter chamber."

"But wait Nina" Eddie said when Nina was standing up "that is not the only one place where Frobisher could hide his journals."

"And what is the other place?" Nina asked.

"The summer house" KT said "Of course no one knows about that place existence, just us."

"And Victor, and dad, and Miss Denby…" Eddie started but Nina interrupted him wanting to know about the summer house.

"What is the summer house?" Asked Nina.

"How its name says, it is a summer house" KT said "belonging to Robert Frobisher Smythe."

"But if Victor knows about it, it´s too risky to even try to get in there." Nina said denying with her head.

"No" KT putting her hand in Nina´s shoulder "He did know about it, but when he was a sinner, and he forgot everything that happened during he was controlled by Robert and Ammut."

"How do you know?" Fabian, Nina and Amber said at the same time.

"Fabian, Alfie, Patricia they were sinners" KT said and then asked to them "do you remember anything of what you did when you were a sinner?"

"Not exactly" Fabian said.

"No" Patricia said quickly.

"What?" Alfie asked he didn't know what they were talking about.

"That´s what I mean, it´s like they were in blank and just obeying orders trying to satisfy Robert demands" KT explained "They don't remember anything."

"So it is safe to go to the summer house?" Nina asked.

"Of course" KT said.

"Then, we will divide" thinking that they could find whatever they were looking for, they would find it quickly divided "Eddie, Patricia and Amber, you look in the anter chamber, and Fabian, KT, Alfie and I will go to the summer house. Sibuna?"

"SIBUNA" repeated the others at the same time.

**3**

The school ended, and KT drove Nina, Fabian and Alfie to the summer house, but before, they left Eddie, Patricia and Amber in the anter chamber.

"I warn you" said KT when they were leaving the Anubis house "It´s a long walk, and the summer house is a little bit creepy and it is huge, two floors." When KT finished talking, Nina said "That means that we are going to divide again" Nina took a fallen tree branch started to break it "those with the long branch, will look upstairs, and the ones with the short branch, will look downstairs"

Everyone took a branch. Alfie and Nina took the long branches and KT and Fabian the short branches. After the all branches thing, they continued walking.

"I´m tired" Alfie said, they almost were in the summer house; actually they could see it at the end of the woods.

"We are almost in there Alfie" KT said between breaths "resist, just resist a bit more Alfie" and finally they were in the summer house.

They climbed the broken stairs and started to look. It didn't take long to find what they were looking for.

"Look in the places that looks strange" Fabian said to KT holding a paint of Robert and Louisa Frobisher Smythe. But KT wasn´t listening to him, she was playing with all she found, and she was playing now with an Anubis figurine. Fabian continued talking "like faded or …" but in a moment of carelessness KT dropped the figurine behind its shelf and it sounded like… "…hollow" Fabian finished the phrase he started a minute ago before KT dropped the figurine.

Fabian left the paint on the floor, went with KT and called Nina and Alfie to get downstairs, then, Fabian knock three times the floor and then said "It is definitely hollow" said and KT smiled.

"What is it?" Nina sat next to Fabian.

"What did you found?" Alfie asked.

"Look" Fabian said knocking three times again "it is hollow, KT found it, we just need to remove this place of the floor" Fabian had marked a square on the floor that was hollow "I suggest we should do it now."

"I know how" KT said watching a metal stick "I´ve done this before, with the secret room. Please, let me do this."

After Fabian thought over a mere minute, he spoke "Do it." KT took the metal stick and she drove it through the floor and started to remove the first plank and with the help of Nina and Alfie the first plank was out of the game.

"I think we should go and follow tomorrow" Nina said and KT started to reply but Nina interrupted her "We can´t KT, we are all exhausted and of the four of us, you are the one that is extremely tired. Also it´s almost eight Victor will kill us if he finds out that we were missing the whole day. Come on, let´s go we will continue tomorrow, with the others."

They got out of the summer house and decided to enter through the crypt. They were about to enter to the anter chamber when Alfie noted something.

"Wait" Alfie said "I´m not saying I´m an expert but, wasn´t there a book in that hole"

"Alfie is right" Nina said nodding "there was a book which covered that hole that allows you to see the tunnels."

KT decided to see through the hole and there was Eddie, Patricia and Amber.

"Eddie, Patricia, Amber, what are you doing there?" KT asked and Eddie and the girls approached.

"Oh, KT, we have never been so glad to see you." Eddie said.

"What are you doing there?" Fabian asked, now he was looking through the hole.

"We are trapped in here" Amber said "Oh Fabian take us out of here, I am starving, and in these moments, I´m able to eat Eddie from feet to head."

"But what is happening?" Nina asked "Isn´t the door working?"

"No" Patricia answered to Nina "It is not that, Victor is out making his potions, he´s been there like five hours ago."

"Why you didn't get out through the tunnels?" Alfie asked.

"Because of the light, Alfie" Amber said desperate "Why else?"

"Oh, is that all?" KT said and approaching to the light source, she drove the metal stick of the summer house (she didn´t know why she brought it to the house) through it and red sparks started to appear "You can come now" KT said "meanwhile that stick is in there, the light can´t turn itself on, just come." They didn't wanted to so KT pushed the button and the bookcase opened. Nothing happened "I told you it was safe. You know, it doesn´t matter, just get out of here."

They use the passage way to the library and entered from the back of the house and grateful Trudy didn´t asked anything just served them their dinner and then went to bed really tired for the day they had.

**4**

The next day was so boring. Four complete hours with Mr. Sweet and Mrs. Andrews, but finally the school ended, and the Sibunas went to the summer house with a new metal stick that KT stole from Victor. Instantly, when they got into the summer house, KT, Eddie and Alfie started to remove all the planks they could.

"We almost get it" Eddie said between breaths after a complete hour "Just one left, just one" and then, the plank just broke in two and they remove it.

"Look for anything strange" said Fabian.

"An eye of Horus is for you anything strange?" asked Alfie touching the eye with a finger.

"Let me see" Nina approached where Alfie was and put her locker in, and the eye just pumped a little. "Why nothing happened?"

"What if you must rotate it, like it was the top of a bottle" Amber said and she pulled of it. The circle with the eye was actually a top, and when you remove it, it reveals you a tiny hole with a red button inside. Amber was about to put her hand inside but Fabian didn't let her do it.

"Don't" he said "it is maybe a booby trap."

"And how do you wanna push that button?" asked Amber.

Fabian thought about it and took the metal stick. "With this" he said and carefully, he drove the stick through the hole and pushed the button and instantly hundreds of wood nails appeared in the hole and attacked the metal stick but they didn't affected the stick and after that, they heard like a click and a little gate opened.

Nina approached to that little gate and took out of there a dirty black book.

"Look" Nina said showing them the book "It´s a journal, of Meryl Carson. This belongs to the lady."

"Of course, it is her name" Eddie exclaimed "now i remember. Open it, maybe there is a clue if where is she trapped."

Nina opened the book and saw it "The problem Eddie, is that there is nothing written in here, it is blank" she said and showed them the blank pages of the book.

"Maybe it is invisible ink" Patricia suggested "like in the Arabic dictionary"

"It can be" Nina said "but I don't think so. Let´s go to the house." She was so tired and after what they did and having hopes, they just have a blank journal and a headache. They just went to the house.

**5**

"_You haven´t found me yet, tell me why" Meryl said. Nina was sleeping, and was in the Lockwood´s mansion again._

"_I tough we have a clue about where are you, but it was just a blank journal with your name, Meryl Carson" Nina said her name with proud, showing her what she was able to do._

"_Wow, you found my name" said Meryl with sarcasm "what do you want me to do, give you a golden medal."_

"_Why are you so mean?" said Nina offended._

"_Why are you so incompetent?" Meryl said smiling. "Nina, I don't care if I am mean with you, what I do care, is you to find me."_

"_But I don't have a clue of where you are."_

"_Are you kidding me?" said Meryl "Not even all that I told you last time we saw."_

"_You gave me a clue last time?" Nina asked._

"_Just remember what I told you and you will find me" Meryl said "Today is your last day, before l start hunting your friends."_

Nina woke up. It was seven o´clock. It is Wednesday, her last day.

**6**

"Come on Nina, try to remember" Amber said.

"I´m trying but I just can´t" Nina answered to Amber.

"Nina try harder" said Alfie to Nina "or all of us will be death in the night."

"Uh, you are not helping Alfie" Patricia hit him.

"Nina" Fabian said "Look me in the eyes and tell me all you can remember of the conversation you had some nights ago with Meryl."

Nina took breath and told them. "She said she was bored, that she wanted to play something, we must find her by tonight, and if we didn't, she would kill us."

"Nina, try to remember and tell me the last thing she told you." Fabian said and Nina nodded.

"She said… she said that…" Nina tried really harder, but she just couldn't remember "I can´t, we are all damned" it was so irritating she was angry with herself, and then… "Place of rest" Nina said.

"What did you said?" Eddie asked.

"I remember" Nina exclaimed "The last thing Meryl said was and I quote: _You must find my place of rest_"

"Place of rest" KT whispered. "It is the crypt. The place of rest is the crypt, well Frobisher place of rest, but maybe Meryl is hide in some place of the crypt"

"So" Nina said "What are we waiting for, let´s go."

They got out of the house and got into the woods; KT opened the door of the crypt and started to look for anything.

They searched every corner of the crypt and every room and didn't find anything, until Patricia called the others.

"Don´t you see?" Patricia asked pointing to a corner "It is a hole and it looks like a sun."

"Maybe the wall is a secret gate, and it opens with whatever is in the sun." Eddie said and sitting on the floor, pulled his hand in and then he cried out loud.

"What happens?" asked Patricia worried.

"It hurts" Eddie answered her "It burns me"

"Take your hand off of there, Eddie" said Patricia and pulled him away of the sun hole.

"What are we going to do?" Fabian said.

"You, nothing" Nina said "I will do it"

"Don't Nina" Fabian begged "Please."

"Sorry" Nina said and put her hand in the sun hole. Instantly, she cried.

"Nina please" Fabian said almost crying.

"No Fabian" Nina said slowly and then she pulled a switch that was in the end of the hole and the gate fell with clatter.

"Are you OK?" Fabian asked to Nina.

"Yes, I´m fine" Nina answered Fabian hugging him, and then she noted that the gate wasn´t there anymore and said "Let´s go"

They entered into a big hall printed with hieroglyphics and at the end of the hall, were a door and it just vanished when Nina touched it.

"Uhmm" a woman said from inside the room "You did it well, Chosen One"

"Meryl"

**Reviews please, I want to know if you liked it.**

**Next chapter I´ll tell Meryl´s story and the Sibunas will know their first task.**


	3. Chapter 3: House of stories

**Disclaimer: I´m don't own House of Anubis, if i was, this would be airing.**

House of Anubis: The Return.

Chapter Three: House of Stories.

**1**

"Where are you going?" Fabian asked to Nina who was coming from the kitchen.

"To visit Meryl" Nina answered.

"Wait, what? Why?" Fabian said shocked.

"You heard me well, I´ll go to see Meryl" Nina said frustrated "why? Because I want to know her, I want to know why she wants me to do this, and to give her journal because I don't want it, and because it´s Saturday and I can stay in there until night and you will not stop me."

"You are right" Fabian said "You´re right, I will not stop you, because I´m going with you."

"No"

"Yes" Fabian replied "I will go with you"

"NO"

"Nina, please" Fabian said.

"Fine, but just you and I" Nina said and walked out.

They entered in the wood and went straight to the crypt.

"How do you pretend to get in?" Fabian asked.

"Please don't tell KT" Nina answered "but I kind of borrowed her key" she said and taking out the key she opened the crypt door, they pass beside Robert´s tomb and pass through the fake wall.

"You came" Meryl said "Why?"

"Because I want to know about you" Nina said and taking out the journal of Meryl "And to bring you this, this belongs to you and I don't want it." She said and passes Meryl the journal through the invisible wall, the wall you can get in through, but not get out.

"And you think that come here and giving me back my journal will make me talk about me?" Meryl questioned "You are so wrong."

Nina just looked at her in the eyes and then said "How is that you feed?"

"I´ve told you already."

"You don't look so good" Nina commented "maybe that spell of you can make you not to be hungry, but your body really needs the food, how ages left for you to die of starvation? Five years? Ten? Twenty? I could stay here and see you suffer, seeing you mummifying meanwhile you are alive, it must to be horrible. But, that person is simply not me, so I´ll be kind and I´ll give you food, but you must to talk."

"Fine, I´ll do it" Meryl agreed "But first, why don't you said your friends they can come here with you and your boyfriend? Because, 'overhear' a conversation is bad."

"What are you talking about?" Nina asked "We are alone, just Fabian and I."

"So you don't know" Meryl said giggling.

"What?" Nina said.

"Your precious boy called your friends, knowing you didn't want to" Meryl said scornfully.

"Fabian…"

"If you don't believe me" Meryl said "why don't you go check? They are beside Robert´s tomb." After a minute, Nina came back followed by Patricia, Eddie, Alfie, Amber and KT.

"You know Nina," said Meryl smiling "I hate the people that do thing behind your back."

"Yes, me too" Answered Nina looking her friends disappointed.

"And I do hate too, people who borrow things without asking first, Nina" Meryl said giggling again "You know what I mean"

"It doesn't matter now Meryl" Nina said looking at her.

"I´m just saying" Meryl defended herself "And, Nina, if you want to make this deal with me, I recommend you to hurry, because I will not wait forever."

"It´s a deal, Meryl, I told you that a few minutes ago."

"Give me the food" Meryl said and Nina passes an apple through the invisible wall "Are you serious?" Meryl asked.

"I´m just giving you that, to keep you hungry and tell me all I want to know, but don't worry, Meryl, by the end of the day, your hunger will disappear."

"Well, why don't you sit down and I tell the story, it´s really long story. There are chairs behind you." And actually behind them, was seven chairs, they sat in there and Meryl started to tell her story.

"First, you now about the spell, but what you don't know is that born on Abydos, Egypt in 1342 B.C, Yes, when Tutankhamen ruled Egypt the 18th dynasty. When Tutankhamen was in the throne of Egypt, I was ten years old."

"Oh," exclaimed Alfie "Another spooky lady of the ancient Egypt."

"What are you talking about boy?" Meryl asked.

"Well, two years ago, a spirit lady tormented us." Explained Nina "At the beginning we tough you were her, because you, remotely, remembered us to her and…" and then Nina was interrupted by Meryl.

"What was her name?" Meryl asked.

"Senkhara" Nina answered.

"You mistook me with that psychotic bitch" said angrily Meryl.

"You know her?" Amber asked.

"That if a know her?" Meryl said "I lived with her twenty years, the worst twenty years of my entire life. She was my sister."

"Wait, what?" Nina was confused.

"What you heard"

"If she was your sister, why you called her psychotic bitch?" Nina said.

"Because that is what she was." Meryl answered her.

"I don't know you, Nina, but that is true" Patricia said.

"Uhmm, finally someone who really met her" Meryl said smiling.

"But, why you hate her so much?" Nina asked.

"That is a part of the story. If you want to know, don't ask me anything anymore." Meryl said "Can I start?"

"Yes, you can." Nina said.

"How you know, I born on Abydos, Egypt in 1342 B.C, my family was one of the five families of the aristocracy of Egypt. My dad wanted desperately a boy, a son that could be the pharaoh of Egypt one day, and I didn't think so but… Instead of a boy, they had me. Thy already had Senkarah, that was fifteen years older than I. My fathers accepted me, they loved me, no matter what my dad wanted, but with Senkarah, it wasn´t like that. She instantly hated me, I don't know what I did to her but, maybe she tough that I was a problem she had to solve, or something bad that could interfere with her plans." Meryl said and the she continued "However, I don't remember my childhood so good but I remember all the mean things Senkarah did to me, like when I was nine years old, my mom made me a gorgeous dress with the colors of the nation and with gems, not too much because I don't like the gems in excess, I loved the dress, I just had it for one day but, I really liked it. Senkarah couldn´t see me wearing anything new because she wanted it, and if she doesn´t have it, me neither. She destroyed it."

"How could she?" Amber exclaimed "How did she dare to do that to a dress?"

"Is she always like that?" Meryl asked.

"Yes, she is" Fabian said.

"May I continue?" Meryl said and Nina nodded "Well, how I was saying, the real story started when I was eighteen years old. I fell in love of a guy, a real gentleman with impeccable taste, I think the only person that I´ve really loved in my entire life. The creep of Senkarah, it makes me laugh just to think about it, she fell in love with him" Meryl said emphasizing _fell _"she didn´t love him."

"If she didn't love him, why she fell in love with him?" Amber said.

"Are you following me girl" Meryl said and Amber apologized "How I was saying after being interrupted" Meryl looked at Amber "Senkarah didn't love him, but how she would permit me to be happy, no she wanted him because I lived him, but he just loved me, he hadn´t any feel to Senkarah, and then, the bomb exploded, she…" and then Meryl stopped telling her story.

"What did she do?" Eddie said.

"I´m hungry" Meryl said "I want to eat."

"But…" Nina started to say but Meryl interrupted her.

"If you want me to tell my life story, you will give me food" Meryl said and then she stopped talking.

"Fine" Nina said and gave Meryl a sandwich and a bottle of water.

"That's better" Meryl said and ate the sandwich and drunk a little of water "He loved me and Senkarah couldn't handle it, so, she killed him. I loved him, we usually talked about marriage and having children and forming a family" now Meryl was crying "but she threw it all away, how I did with her life. She didn't saw that coming. After what happen, when she killed him, then I knew why she did all that horrible things to me. I was a witch; she had envy of me, because besides of my grandmother, I was the only one witch in the family." She stopped a little and then continued "A months later, I knew her ambition, ruled Egypt, became a god. But let me tell you about what happened when he died, because think, this can be my only chance to vent myself" Meryl said and started telling "After what happened, i was on my own, beside his tomb, pretending he was beside me, i was all alone, talking to his tomb, thinking that we could walk in the square when he woke ´t stare me like that, ´´m not crazy I was just a young woman in love. When i was alone, I felt his arms around me, and when I lost my way to home I was seeing him telling me where I have to go through, and in the darkness, when I was looking the stars, I saw him, him and me always and forever. Was it good?" Meryl asked and the kids just satred at her like saying seriouly. "Look, I have been here my entire life, I had to do something"

"Returning to Senkarah, a year later she fell in love of the king Tutankhamen, it was around 1322 and 1323, now she was really in love, so, in revenge of what she did, I killed him, and how I was a witch, a covered everything to appears that it was an accident what killed him, and let me give you an advice, never kill a pharaoh"

"Why?" asked Alfie.

"Because if you mess with the pharaoh, you mess with the balance of nature, ´cause the pharaoh comes from one bloodline, and if you break that bloodline, you will be severe punish by the gods, that is what happened, I made all to put Senkarah in that throne one year, the worst year of Egypt, just for her to know how it feels, and then, I put the phase number two in action, I told the gods what Senkarah did and show them the knife that killed Tutankhamen, because I killed him with a knife, and how everyone knew her ambitions, the gods punished her, they created the cup of ankh and they locked Senkarah in there like a symbol of greed, immortality, and the gods put in in the tomb of Tutankhamen" Meryl stopped and drunk a little of water. "The worst part of the plan was to see my fathers, sad because they didn't found the body of my sister, just her crown. But then something happened…" Meryl stopped and Nina gave the last things of the backpack, a chocolate, another bottle of water and another sandwich "my grandmother knew it instantly and trapped me in a cave with a powerful spell I couldn't break and she did to me something I will never forgive her, she made me immortal, but she regretted it, I made her a spell that burned her house, and she died, for a minute, and then she came back to life, but that minute save my life of a miserable eternity catch in a cave, I never lose contact with her, I´m not saying I talked to her, with magic I knew where she was, she made herself an spell to be immortal like me and follow me the entire eternity if it would be necessary." But then Meryl stopped "You should go" she said "It´s almost nine. You can come back tomorrow." Then the kids left the room but Nina waited there.

"You really loved her, your grandmother, didn't you?" Nina asked.

"Of course I did" Meryl answered her sitting in the corner "she was my family, she taught me all I know about magic, she loved me ever since I born, a part of me love her, but the other, hate her. Good bye Nina."

Nina and the others left the crypt and when to the house.

"Oh, I´m glad to see you" Trudy said "I was so worried about you, and Victor had to leave the house to look for you. And, where is he?" Trudy asked.

"We don't know" Fabian answered Trudy.

"What? You didn't see him?" Trudy said.

"No, we just came directly here" KT said.

"Where did he go?" Patricia asked.

"I think he said the wood" Trudy said. "He might be come back soon" she said and then went to the kitchen to dish the plates.

"This is bad" Nina said.

"Why?" Amber asked "we have a free Victor night."

"No Amber, it is bad" Nina said "really, really bad, because he maybe saw us getting out of the crypt. Just let's hope he didn't. I´m going to bed, tomorrow after breakfast, we will go to see Meryl. Goodnight."

**2**

"Victor" Trudy approached him worried "I can´t find Eddie, Alfie, Patricia, Nina, Fabian, KT and Amber and I´ve looked everywhere and Jerome, Joy and Willow don´t know where they are."

"Don't worry Trudy, they are maybe outside, I will look them and when I find them they will severely punish" Victor said and got out of his office, went downstairs, got out of the house and went immediately to the wood.

He knew that if those brats were hiding in somewhere, it would be the crypt, so, taking the advice that Vera gave him two years ago, he hide behind a tree and waited until the children got out of the crypt, and, ten minutes later, they did it. "Excellent" Victor exclaimed and approached to the door, took the key of the door, a replica of the one of Miss Denby and opened the door. He looked everywhere until he found the fake wall on the floor and the big hallway that lead to the room.

"It can´t be" Victor was without words "you" Victor saw the woman and he recognized her immediately "Meryl, how is that possible?"

"I´m asking the same to you, Victor Rodenmaar Senior" Meryl said.

"You have mistaken me with my dad Meryl" Victor said giggling.

"But how can it be?" Meryl asked "You must have like a hundred years and you look like a person of fifty years."

"Give thanks to the elixir" Victor said.

"The elixir?" Meryl asked and then she remembered "Robert´s elixir."

"How do you know?" Victor said.

"Because I´m not stupid, I always helped Robert with his experiments" Meryl said and sat again on the corner and then she asked "Do you have some of it?"

"Yes and no" Victor answered to Meryl "I have it almost complete, it just a miss ingredient that actually…" he couldn't complete the phrase when Meryl interrupted him.

"Could you bring me some tomorrow, I can made up the last ingredient with magic" Meryl said

"Of course, if you are sure." Victor said.

"Of course I am" Meryl said "Tomorrow, when you see the Chosen One and her friends arrive to the house."

"Well, good night Meryl" Victor just said and got out of the crypt.

**3**

The next morning, the Sibunas took a quick breakfast and went to the crypt with Meryl, they wanted to know the next part of the story.

"My grandmother always followed me for what I did" Meryl started to say. The children was sitting in the same chairs of yesterday "I spent like a thousand of years running out from my grandmother, hiding I caves, until when in 1548, I arrived to Bulgaria and compelled a family to pretend that they adopted me, the father was Alexander Petrov and the mother was Meria Petrova, Meria, what a funny name, and instantly i became Meryl Petrova." She said emphasizing the "y" in Meryl "they had a child, Maria Petrova, a better name that Meria. They treat me like if I really was her daughter, I spent in that place like ten years, until my grandmother found me and killed their daughter, then my grandmother remove the spell I put in they and immediately they didn't recognize me, and I don't know how but I escape from my grandmother" she stopped a little and Nina past her a bottle of water and some Trudy´s cookies "That´s better. Well, how i was saying, I last three hundred years escaping from my grandmother until I arrived to England in 1892; it was November when I arrived in there. I instantly fell in love of a man, called Ray Lockwood, you know him already Nina. Ray´s father was the mayor of the town and every April he offered a masquerade for charity. At the beginning, Ray and I sent us letters as friends, until in the square he said he loved me and invited me to the coming masquerade that his father offered; it was Mrch when he asked me if I would like to be his date."

"When the masquerade came, I wear a beautiful dress I bought; it was my first dance in so many years. I was the most lucky and happy woman in the dance, with the most handsome man in the town, if you want to know, he was my second and final love in my entire life. We spent the entire night dancing and talking about his uncle, who discovered the tomb of Tutankhamen but the stupid old man lost it. However, it was a beautiful night until he stabbed me on my stomach, because my grandmother tricked him to give me to her, and then, she killed him, and with a powerful spell she slept me, and how I was so weak I couldn't wake, she drove to the Tutankhamen tomb, where she locked me like for twenty years until Robert Frobisher Smythe discover the tomb, but I don't remember how did he got me out of there, until I was in the house of Anubis and told me the story"

"He arrived in Egypt in 1918, looking for the lost tomb of the great king of Egypt, the tomb that Ray´s uncle lost, and he found like he predicted it. When he opened the tomb´s door, he said that there was booby traps everywhere, apparently, my grandmother wanted to anyone to find me, but Robert was an expert in traps, so he could pass those, and when he entered to chamber of the king, he found me slept on the floor and, god knows how, but he brought me and the cup of ankh and the mask of Anubis home."

"When I arrived here, I was under the spell yet, and Robert lifted it. He gave me food to eat and a bed to rest, and even for what he did to me, I am very thankful with him. I also met Victor Rodenmaar, a little creepy for my taste, actually, for everyone. It is getting darker outside so making it shorter, he made a little research of me, because I told him about what I did, and I also told him my real name, he found out that he was my descendant, that´s why he can do spell and magic, just the basic, but he did something I couldn't expect, he caught me in here, he channeled power to do the spell, but he wasn't capable to sleep me, so he made a magic seal, the invisible wall, for me to stay in here. He was so smart, he even thought about that if I could escape, I couldn't get outside, so, he made a spell, being at the sun can kill me, and being at the moon hurts me, like a thousand daggers in my heart. Just the mortal can get through the wall, and how I am immortal, I can´t pass, so, I have to turn myself immortal. To lift the curse, first, I have to do it by myself and the ingredients are really difficult to get: one, the solar disk, the moon stone and the sun stone, to lift the curse of the moon and the sun. For the immortality curse, I have to use the staff of Osiris, Frobisher´s Elixir and another thing that i can´t remember. What I have to do with this things it´s actually really simple: I have to drink the elixir for when i resume my life I have 20 again, and the staff I have to use it after I drink the elixir to open the portal and bring my soul back from the afterlife."

"What you must do, for now, is to find the solar disk, and for that you must follow this clue,_ watch the falcons flying again_. When you find it, you must bring it here. And let me tell you I play dirty, you seven must do what I demand or all the people you love will die. You are free to go." Meryl finished saying and they magically disappeared.

**4**

Victor was bored, he was behind the same tree waiting those brats get out of the crypt, and finally they did it. He opened the door and went with Meryl.

"I brought you what you wanted" Victor said and he passed through the invisible wall.

"Thank you, Victor" Meryl said and took the elixir "It looks normal, what is the missed ingredient?"

"Tears of gold." Victor answered her.

"You have to be kidding me" Meryl said "I can do it by my own but, it is too difficult."

Victor could tell Meryl that he had a tear of gold, but he decided that he might know why she wanted desperately the elixir "Maybe I know where you can get one but, why do you want the elixir?" Victor asked.

"To lift my immortality curse" Meryl said.

"How do you plane to do that?" Victor said worried "It just gives you immortality" he added.

"If drink the elixir, I can enter to the portal to the afterlife and bring my soul back, because without it, I am immortal, but before drink the elixir, I have to get angry the gods" Meryl explained and then she added "by killing the Chosen One."

If Victor had the remote idea to tell Meryl about the tear of gold, it just vanished.

"Anyway, where can i find the tear of gold?" Meryl asked.

"Just nonsense things, forget it" Victor said and tried to get out but Meryl stopped him.

"Tell me" she said.

"I can´t remember" Victor excused himself. He was touching his ring.

"It is impossible, you just…" Meryl started and then she stopped, she knew it "You just lied to me it is in your ring. Give it to me" Meryl said but before she even moves, Victor threw the ring away and both didn't know where it fells.

"I´m sorry Meryl, but I can´t let you hurt Nina"

"You will regret it old man" Meryl said, and she put a spell in Victor. He just fell asleep.

**5**

"Watch the Falcons flying again" Fabian quoted Meryl. They were in Nina´s room.

"It is simple" Nina said "it means the symbols that are in the six reflectors."

"But what is the one that we must use first?" Eddie asked.

"My great grand-father is not stupid" KT said "He must put numbers or some code in the reflectors."

"KT you are a genius" Nina exclaimed.

"I knew it already" KT replied. Nina was looking for something in a box and she found it: five of the six reflectors.

"Look" Nina exclaimed "everyone has a number in the back: the doll´s eyes is the number 6, the mosaic is the number 5; the mirror is the 3; the cup is the number 2; the sun is the number 4, but I have not the number one. What was the other reflector?" Nina asked.

"OH NO!" Patricia exclaimed.

"What´s happening, Patricia?" Eddie asked.

"The other one reflector is Victor´s watch"

**Please reviews.**


	4. Note Read it please

**Sorry but i´ll can´t update more chapters for a while, because of a project i have to do for a few more days and i have to prepare for the ****ENLACE**** exam i have at the end of the month, so, i´ll update more chapters as soon as i can, but maybe not so soon.**

**Next Chapter will be post in June 9****th****.**

**See you later guys.**

**SibunaHOA4ever**


	5. Chapter 4: House of Memory

**Disclaimer: I´m don't own House of Anubis, if i was, this would be airing.**

**A/N: I was inspired by Katherine Pierce from "****The Vampire Diaries****" to do Meryl´s character so in the psychological aspects as in the physical. So meanwhile you are reading parts of the story where Meryl appears, you can imagine Katherine as I do.**

**Enjoy this chapter, I tried to do it really interesting for you, for all the days I didn't update.**

**SibunaHOA4ever**

House of Anubis: The Return.

Chapter Four: House of Memory.

**1**

The Sibunas were waiting for Nina and Eddie (who were in Eddie´s room) in the hall. Nina had taken Eddie for a reason they didn't know until they finally appeared.

"I had a dream with Meryl last night" Nina explained to the others "and I took Eddie because I thought that maybe, he had that dream too, but apparently I was the only one."

"What was it about?" KT asked.

"She want us to go to the crypt as soon as we can" Nina said and then Alfie denied as he heard what Nina said.

"No, I´m not going there" Alfie said.

"Alfie please, don't start, not now" Fabian said frustrated and sleepy yet.

"You don't understand, that woman freaks me out" Alfie said "So, you can go, but I will go to school, where I know I´m safe." And after some seconds of awkward silence, Patricia spoke.

"I don't know you guys, but I´m with Alfie" Patricia said going next to Alfie and then Amber said: "Sorry Nines but, Alfie is right."

"But… Patricia, Amber" Nina said "We can´t do this without you."

"And, what about me?" Alfie asked.

"The thing is, Alfie, that you are the first who deny everything because your scare or hunger" KT said and Alfie just turned his face to another way like saying he was out of the conversation.

"In any circumstance I would be with you but," Amber said "But this time, I´m with Alfie, that woman is really annoying. Sorry" and with that, Patricia, Amber and Alfie got out of the house.

"I think we´re alone" KT said.

"I can´t believe it" Nina said impressed of what just happened, then she and the others went down to the cellar and entered to the tunnels. The metal stick was yet there and some red sparkles flied out of the stick and Nina remembered when they were so worried about having the amulets when they could just put a metal stick through the light. The four kids continued walking to the door of the crypt.

"I really hate this part of the tunnels" KT said passing through the tiny door that leads to the crypt. "Did Frobisher run out of money to make it bigger?" They walked beside Frobisher´s tomb and walked through the corridor with the hieroglyphics and entered to the room where Meryl was.

"What is so important that you wanted us to come here?" Nina asked, and then they saw Victor lying beside Meryl, who was looking at her nails. "Oh you´re here. Finally, I thought the maybe you…"

"What did you do?" Eddie asked interrupting Meryl. He was as shocked as the others.

"He would interfere in the plans" Meryl answered. She wasn't playing with her nails anymore and she had stood up from the stone floor. "It was too dangerous for me. Don't worry, he is not dead, he is sleeping until I say he can wake." Meryl took a short breath "He was so helpful giving me the elixir" Meryl said taking out a bottle with an amber liquid inside.

"Where did you get that?" Fabian asked.

"I tough Victor was the only one that knew where the elixir was" Eddie said "And that you couldn´t go out of here."

"So" KT said. Nina was shocked yet. "How did you get it?"

"That is the funny part, I met Victor when I wasn´t trapped here, I was like a sister to him. He followed you the other day, entered to the crypt and found me, I asked him to bring me the Elixir and he brought it. It was really easy actually, but the bastard betrayed me, the Elixir needs the tears of gold that was in Victor´s ring, he just took the ring and threw it away at the instant he knew I needed it. I couldn´t find it, that was the reason I wanted you to come, I need some of your blood Nina."

"Why all the spells need blood to works? That is what I don't understand" Fabian said frowning after some seconds.

"Don´t do it" KT said instantly to Nina, after what Fabina said, and Nina got out of shock "She will keep you there, It´s a trap."

"How do you know?" Nina asked watching KT to the eye.

"Please Nina, even a dumb would know, look what she did to Victor, her friend" KT answered pointing to Victor. In those moments KT was feeling sadness about Victor (I don't even knew it was possible), Sleeping, looking like dead "Could you imagine what she would do to you? You are like a puppet to her."

"What KT just said is true" Nina said.

"Wait" Fabian intervened "Didn't she used your blood she got from a dream to link you with her."

"Yeah! It´s true. You see Nina, it is a trap" Eddie said grabbing Nina by her shoulders.

"You are so stupid Osirian, you don't even think about what you´re going to say before talking. That is why Patricia left you once" Meryl said smiling "Oops! Did I really say that?" Eddie was offended and hurt about what Meryl said, and then she continued. "I used all Nina´s blood to do that spell, I was even lucky to finish it. I want to do the tears of gold from zero, and to do that, I need the blood of the Chose One, the only one who can cry them" Meryl said and extended Nina a hand, inviting her to give her one.

"How can I know I can thrust you?" Nina asked.

"Let´s say you can´t" Meryl just answered, but Nina wasn't convinced yet. "I´ll don't hurt you, and even if I would want to hurt you, I couldn´t because I need your help to lift the curse. Don't you see Nina all the opportunities I had to kill you? I always healed you when I hurt you. Please" Meryl just looked at Nina and she decided to help her giving Meryl her hand. Meryl´s smile went bigger; she took a knife and cut Nina. Her blood was falling in a bowl that appeared from nowhere, and as they were falling, Meryl was talking in some rare idiom that no one understood. After a minute the bowl was half-full and Meryl stopped. "It´s almost done" she said, and she then saw Nina´s earrings "How pretty earrings you have Nina, where did you get those?"

"Actually Fabian gave them to me" Nina answered blushing. "They are pure gold."

"That is all I needed to know" Meryl said "Give me them."

"Why?"

"The tears of gold without gold, how intelligent you are, Nina. I need them" Meryl said.

"I´ll give you them" Nina said taking them off. Meryl was waiting. "But promise me this is the last thing you will take off me."

"I promise that that is the last thing I´ll take off you. Now give me them" Meryl said and Nina gave she her earrings. Meryl just threw them into the bowl and then, it turned to gold color "It´s done" Meryl said.

"But" Eddie started to say "Meryl, there is one thing that can ruin everything: Mr. Sweets. He will note that Victor´s gone."

"Don't worry about it" Meryl said. She had save the Elixir and sat on the floor. She was looking at her nails again. "I got it cover. I compelled Mr. Sweets that he had given Victor a vacations and left Trudy in charge."

"YEAH! Trudy´s in charge" KT shouted happily and saw that the others were looking at her in a strange way "Sorry." KT apologized and Meryl said:

"You are free to go, but first, listen. I will get what I want Even if I have to kill the entire world, I will be free from this damn spell, and there´s nothing you can do about it. I say it just in case you´re planning something against me. Now go." They were returning through the corridor when they heard Meryl talking: "And tell your friends that I don't care if I am annoying or if I freak them out, they must come here the next time I call you, because they are part of it already. And try to find the ingredients as soon as you can."

**2**

The school had finished and the children were already in the house; they were waiting for Trudy in the living room because she had something important to say them, she even said that they would love it, even if for her would be mean.

"Patricia" Eddie asked Patricia meanwhile they were waiting for Trudy who had gone to Mr. Sweets to confirm about 'the surprise' thing "Do you remember when you dumped me?"

"Dump is an ugly term" Patricia answered "And yes. That is one thing you can´t forget" Patricia frowned "why?"

"Did you leave me once, because I don't think what I´m about to say?"

"Of course I didn't." Patricia said and looks Eddie at the eye. She was reading a magazine and left it beside her "Look, that is something hard to explain, and I don't want to remember it." Then, from nowhere, Patricia exploded "Why are you asking all these questions anyway Eddie? Do you enjoy see me acting like a fool? Are you mocking me?" Some tears were rolling down Patricia´s face "You know I hate talk about it, how could you?" Eddie couldn´t talk, he voiceless. Now Patricia was crying and went up-stairs running followed by Eddie; in the living all were asking what the hell just hap-pened.

"Patricia please let´s talk, please" Eddie was practically begging Patricia. She had closed the door behind her and Eddie was outside sitting beside it "Please Patricia, open up the door" there was no answer, just the noise of Patricia crying on her bed.

Eddie was outside hitting his head against the wall, when he heard a voice, Amber´s voice.

"What was that, Eddie?" Amber asked sitting beside him.

"I don't even know, Amber" Eddie said reprising a tear.

"Don't cry Eddie" Said Amber trying to comfort him "don't cry Eddie, it causes you wrinkles"

"Please Amber this is not the time to talk about wrinkles"

"You know, you´re right, this is not the time to talk about wrinkles. You can cry however you want to, and, do you know why?" Amber said looking Eddie.

"Why?" said Eddie.

"Because you are human, because you have feelings, because you are not a machine you don't have to depend of a person, and because you love her Eddie and for you she is the best thing that happened in your life, that is why."

"That was touching" Eddie said smiling.

"Yes it was, I´ve been thinking of it for this kind of situations." Amber said giving him a hand "Come on, I think Trudy´s come back, let´s go" They were going downstairs when Amber added "You will tell me after, what did Meryl tell you."

"Of course we will, you know it" Eddie said feeling better, maybe when the things calm down, he would talk to Patricia.

"What happened with Patricia, Eddie?" KT asked as they entered to the living room.

"Nothing, just Patricia´s things" Eddie said. No one was sure but, they heard Eddie murmured something like: 'what did I say, when he sat on the couch next to Amber.

"I don't think you said something wrong" Willow said and Eddie looked at her when she put a hand on Eddie´s shoulder "I men, Patricia was like… upset when she got in the house."

"Patricia wasn´t upset" Eddie answered "but thanks for try to comfort me"

"No, no Eddie" Willow denied with her head "What I meant is the she wasn't like… her"

"What are you talking about, Willow?" Eddie said.

"You won´t understand" Willow explained "It´s like a feeling. Sometime I feel what other people feel, Patricia was upset but she was covering it, but I felt it, she was upset I tell you, and maybe what you said, made her explode."

"Maybe you are right, Willow" Eddie said giggling.

"What I think you must do, is to wait a bit to things get calm and then talk to her. That is what i would do" Willow said giving him a pat on the back.

"You know what Willow" Eddie said looking at Willow "That is exactly what I´ll do. Thanks Willow."

"Oh! Your welcome Eddie, you know I´m always here to serve you guys, in any trouble you have" Willow said "And specially you, my chocolate hero" Willow jumped into Alfie´s hands and he catches her up.

Willow got down from Alfie´s arms and went to the kitchen to talk to Joy and Jerome of some 'unfinished business' they had and then Trudy came to the living room.

"What is the surprise you have for us Trudy?" Joy asked from the kitchen.

"That's what I´m going to tell you" Trudy said exited and with a big smile on her face "I told you were going to love it. Victor´s gone on vacations" the living room exploded of laughs and shouts full with joy of Amber, Joy, Alfie, Jerome and Willow; Nina, Eddie, Fabian and KT were just pretending they were happy "So…" Trudy continued "I´ll be on charge." When it calmed Willow, Joy and Jerome returned to their talk and Amber looked at Nina, Eddie, Fabian and KT.

"What happened" Amber said to them suspiciously with Alfie beside her, nodding everything she said.

"What do you mean Amber?" KT said with insecurity.

"You four know what I´m talking about" Amber said "We are not stupid… well, maybe Alfie is but I´m not."

"Amber…" KT was about to explain it but Amber didn't let her.

"Hush, KT"

"Don't hush me Amber" KT said the others were just watching "I was trying to explain it to you" And then, there were silence.

"Well I´m waiting here" Amber said almost shouting.

"It´s about Meryl" KT answered. It was actually obvious.

"I knew it already" Amber said and the others went to Eddie´s room.

"I want you to tell me everything of what she said" Amber demanded and they sat on the beds.

"She has Victor´s elixir" KT said.

"She wanted us to go for her to take some of my blood" Nina said "to make the tears of gold"

"But she has Victor under some spell and has compelled my dad to believe Vic-tor´s gone on vacations"

"And put Trudy on charge of us" Fabina said.

"Did you give her your blood, Nina?" Amber asked to Nina.

"I had to" Nina explained.

"NO you didn´t" Amber shouted to Nina. "What else she said"

"That she wants you to go the next time she calls us" KT said to Amber almost in a whisper "She said, and i quote: _I don't care if I´m annoying or if I scare them, they must come with you the next time, because they are already part of this_"

"And I want to know what did Meryl told you Eddie" Amber added.

"Of what"

"Patricia´s been up there crying for almost an hour, what did you said to her?" She asked and Eddie closed his eyes.

"In the crypt Meryl told me that Patricia left me once because I don't think of what I´m about to say…"

"It´s true" Amber interrupted Eddie "Sorry."

"But I don't know why I asked to Patricia if that was true and she exploded; you saw that, what can I do?"

"I don't know, Eddie" Amber said and left the room.

"Do what Willow said" Alfie talked "Wait until you think is the proper moment and then talk to her."

"And when is that moment?" Eddie asked containing a tear.

"I don't know dude, Sorry" Alfie apologized and left the room just like Amber, and after a minute the others left the room too leaving Eddie alone.

Amber was furious.

"What do you want for me, Amber?" Eddie asked not as furious as Amber, but a little.

"What I want is for you to take Patricia out of the room right now" Amber said.

"And I told you that I wouldn´t talk to her until I think is the right moment" Eddie said looking Amber at the eye.

"And I am telling you now that Tony just called me to confirm the most important party of the year, It is in two hour and haven´t even do my make-up because Patricia is still in the room Crying for what you said to her" Amber said furious "You will go there and make Patricia let me in or pray to god for forgiveness, I don't care what you must do but you must do it now and fast."

"But…" Eddie was prepared to say a rally good excuse but Amber didn't let him. In the door Fabian, Alfie, KT and Nina

"I said now or you will regret it" Amber demanded and Eddie stood up and went upstairs followed by the others. If it wasn't now he would regret of making Amber absent the party and maybe Patricia would not forgive him ever. It has to be now.

Eddie was knocking the door softly begging Patricia to let him in.

"Please Patricia let´s talk" Patricia wasn't answering.

"It is enough" Amber said taking out a key from her pocket "Use my key to open it"

"Wait" Eddie said "You had a key all this time"

"Duh yes, I have one for these types of situations" Amber answered frowning.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Eddie asked taking the key and opening the door.

Patricia was lying on her bed and Eddie entered but not the others; Eddie left the door open.

"Patricia" Eddie leaned beside her "Don't cry please."

"Why you asked me those questions" Patricia asked.

"Because I always wanted to know why you left me"

"It is complicated" She said.

"Why?"

"You are doing it again" she was about to cry.

"What?"

"Asking me questions I don't want to hear"

"Just tell me" Eddie said.

"Eddie…"

"Why?"

"Please…" She was crying now.

"Tell me" Eddie said and then Patricia exploded.

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO SAY" Eddie was hurt again for those words, so familiar and then he knew when Patricia spoke "Oops" she said "Did I really said that." The others entered to the room at the moment that Eddie thrown Patricia to the floor with Eddie in the top.

"Meryl" He said "I must knew it"

"Uhmm Osirian" Patricia-Meryl said "You look so hot from here"

"Did she really say that" Eddie heard Amber´s voice and then Fabian and Alfie stood him up.

"Why did you do that?" Eddie said with some tears rolling off his face "What did you do to Patricia."

"I did nothing to Patricia" She said "And I did that, to show you how powerful I am, and to show you how easy is for me to play with the emotions of the people. Take this like a warning: never question me" And then, Meryl´s spell broke and Patricia fell on her bed.

**3**

Nina was angry for what Meryl did, how she dare to. That is why she was going to the crypt: to confront her and also to tell her that the first clue is Victor´s watch.

She was walking silently through the corridor when she heard Meryl´s voice. She was sat next to Victor with her hands on his head, she was talking and he was answering.

"But, isn´t there anyway else to do it?" Victor asked with his eyes closed.

"NO it isn´t" Meryl answered "he must die"

"Please…"

"I said no, the Chosen One will die" Nina was scared and she didn't know if Meryl knew she was there, so, she decided to back off, and pretend nothing happened, and then enter loudly where Meryl was.

She did so and then asked:

"Meryl, are you there" And then she entered to the room.

"What do you want" Meryl was at the opposite side of Victor.

"I´ve come here because I want you to know that the first clue is Victor´s watch"

"Well go and get it" she said but Nina denied.

"We have done it already" She did it with Fabian and KT when Amber was trying to comfort Eddie "It is not in his office, so, I tough that it might be with him" Meryl said nothing and she approached to Victor and put a hand on his head "You will not find it in his office, he left it with some guy to fix it, apparently it always stop for no reason at twelve o´clock, at midnight exactly. Maybe that is the clue: midnight."

"Yes, midnight but, to do what?" Nina was really scared she wanted to get out of that place as soon as possible, but she wanted to know the nest clue soon, and what she heard, was it real? Meryl´s going to kill her, she wouldn´t allow that.

"I don't know, that is your part to do" Meryl answered Nina.

"Well, can you tell me where can I get it?" Nina asked, she wanted desperately to, now, run out of there.

"It is beside your boyfriend´s uncle´s store."

"Well, I´ll go there with my friends later" Nina said and got out of there as soon as she could and once in the trees, she ran to the house. She didn't interrogate Meryl for what she did to Patricia, she was so scared. They were in the living room when Nina entered running.

"What happened?" Amber asked standing up.

"You will not believe" Nina answered whispering "She told me where is the watch: Victor send it to fix, and the store is next to your uncle´s, Fabian"

"Well, what are we waiting for" Eddie said. Patricia was sleeping yet.

"Before, I need to tell you something I heard in the crypt: Meryl was talking to Victor and I…" Nina was interrupted by KT.

"Nina" KT said "You are bleeding, your nose" Nina touch her nose and actually, she was bleeding. Nina was starting to feel dizzy, her legs couldn´t support her anymore and she fell to the floor. The last thing she heard was Amber´s voice asking for help.

**4**

Nina was in the hospital, and by now Amber would be with her, she offer herself to spend the night there in the hospital. It was half past six and Fabina was upset, the doctors said it wasn´t as bad as it looks, but she must stay there around a week to keep her in observation.

"We must go now" Eddie said to Fabian.

"I agreed" Added KT "because as soon as we get this clue and help that spooky lady, all of this will end"

"Yeah dude" Alfie tried to convince Fabian "We can take the amulet that opens the passage to the library and get out through it"

"It doesn't sounds like a bad idea" KT said.

"Well, let´s do it" Fabian agreed and stood up "as soon as we get the next clue" they went to the kitchen and passed through the passage to the cellar.

Willow was looking for Alfie and the only place left of the list was the living room and the kitchen.

She heard voices coming of the kitchen, she just saw a shadow in the place of the oven and, a little voice inside her head said: go, and she did it.

It was a large and dark corridor that leads nowhere. Then it finally ends. She was in the cellar and hiding in a corner, she saw KT, Eddie, Fabian and Alfie standing in front of a shelf and moving something in the top of it, it opened and she saw the code: 1890, she went there and put the code then it opens. KT, Eddie, Fabina and Alfie were frozen and then they saw Willow, they didn´t heard her putting the code.

"This is amazing" Willow exclaimed. She then saw Alfie "So, this is the place where you hide when I´m looking for you. If you don't want to be with me just say it, you don't have hide of me"

"No Willow, you are dramatizing" Alfie said.

"NO don't talk, Alfie, you are just making it worst." Willow said and then she looked at KT "Why didn't you tell me I know keep secrets and…" then she saw what KT was holding: the key with the moon symbol. She approached to KT and took it "I remember. Ammut, Harriet, Robsten" After that KT started to explain Willow what really happened, about Robert, about Harriet, about Sibuna "I wanna be part of Sibuna" Willow said and the others were without comments, then Eddie spoke: "You are in" It was official, Willow was a part of Sibuna.

**5**

Amber was in the hospital, it were six forty-five.

She was talking with Nina.

"Do you feel OK?" Amber asked sitting next to Nina.

"I´m feeling fine. Don't you worry" Nina answered to Amber and the asked "Didn't you have a party to go?"

"I decided that friends are more important than stupid parties, with hot boys, Nina, stop me." Amber said and then she calmed down.

"You are a good friend and I appreciate what you´re doing for me"

"I knew it" Amber said nodding and then she added "What is the thing you wanted to tell us before?"

"You won´t believe it" Nina said biting her lips "Meryl´s going to kill me. I think it is part of the ceremony."

"No way" Amber exclaimed.

"Yes" Nina was happy to finally tell someone, but then Amber´s expression chan-ged

"And you were overhearing my conversation why…" It was Meryl.

"What did you do to Amber?"

"I did nothing to Amber, she is here, I´m just using her, and the best part of this is the she will remember nothing of what you talked this night."

"Why are you doing these things to me?"

"Because you are the one who can help me and because you are also the one that can ruin all my plans. And let me tell you something, you will not tell anyone about what you heard in the crypt, Nina" Amber-Meryl said and touch Nina´s face and then she couldn´t talk "The doctors will think that is an infection and you will tell nothing to your friends about that I will kill you. Enjoy your life, the little you have." Meryl said and then Nina fell asleep with Amber besides her sleeping in the chair, Nina couldn´t talk.

**I hope you liked it.**

**Reviews please.**


	6. Chapter 5: House of Popular

**I own nothing of House of Anubis.**

**A/N: This is "Wicked fever summer" (The musical). I can´t wait for Wicked Mexico, but if they ruin this wonderful musical putting Danna Paola as Elphaba, as the rumor says, I don't think they are so stupid to do that but, if they do it, I´ll kill them myself.**

**This chapter is inspired by one of my favorite songs of the musical.**

**However here is the chapter, enjoy it.**

House of Anubis: The Return.

Chapter Five: House of Popular

**1**

"It is horrible" Amber said to the others repeating the same "She is voiceless"

"What do you mean?" Patricia asked.

"That she can´t talk duh" Amber said "Sometimes I think that you´re just stupid Patricia"

"I know what voiceless means, Amber" Patricia replied throwing a pillow to Amber.

"So…"

"How did it happened?!" Fabian shouted.

"I don't know" Amber explained suspiring "I was sleeping and Nina woke me up, she couldn´t talk so I called one of the nurses, Nina then murmured something and then she freaked out, she tried to run and she fell hitting her head and starting to bleed and then I came here because there was nothing that I could do there" There was a silence in the room until Amber interrupted it "Well, changing the subject, Willow´s in hurray" she looked Willow who was sat at the edge of Amber´s bed.

"It was a quick decision but I don´t feel regret for what I did" Eddie said and stood up "What we need to do is get Victor´s watch to know the first clue"

"Yes, and it will not be today" Amber said also standing up "Tony called me yesterday at almost midnight to tell me that the party was postposed and It´s today."

"Really?" Willow asked. "Oh, it´s so good because I didn't get the message"

"Wait" KT said "Did you get invited?"

"Of course I did" Willow answered to KT looking at her "actually, everyone did, even Fabian."

"Wait a minute, you are saying me that Fabian is more popular than I am"

"Hey" Willow suspired "Your words not mine"

"Don´t worry" Amber said "Tony told me that if I´d like to I could bring someone with me and how you´re so lucky today, I´ve decided that you will be that person."

"Are you serious?" KT asked excited.

"Of course I am" KT stood up "Now get dress KT" excited, KT went to her room to get dress.

The party was awesome, but not for KT. She was feeling bore and sad. Bored because no one wanted to dance with her and sad, because of what she was bored. She only danced once and with Fabian but she knew that it was because he was feeling sorry for her, even if he didn't admit it.

KT was now sitting with Fabian who was starting feeling bore. KT was about to go when a guy called her.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked KT who instantly flushed, she looked at Fabian like asking if she should dance with the guy and Fabian nodded, KT stood up and went to dance with the black-haired guy.

After all, the night wasn't that awful how KT thought first.

"Your very first popular guys´ party ever" KT was in her room she shared with Amber and Nina, and how Nina was then in the hospital, they were both alone in the room talking about the party.

"Yes I´ve told you already, this one was the first" KT said to Amber.

"But I can´t believe it" Amber was surprised. She was sitting on the edge of her bed and KT was beside her.

"Oh, this talk gave a great idea" Amber said and faced KT "let´s tell each other secret we´ve never told anyone, like for example, you eat your feet´s finger nails."

"Eww, that´s gross Amber"

"It´s just an example, your secret has not to be that gross and not so secret, just little things you don´t wanna anyone to know, but I promise that I will not tell anyone else your secret" KT nodded, she thought she can trust Amber. Amber continued "and you will not tell mine, do you understand?"

"Of course"

"Well, I go first" Amber said and then she whispered something to KT "when I was ten, the guys in my school laughed at me because I was a geek."

"Whoa, I didn't know you were a geek" KT didn't see that one coming.

"KT, don't be so dumb, why do you think Sibuna can´t work without me? The answer is because I´m a genius and they are helpless without me. But let´s continue with the game. Now you have to tell one of your secrets" Amber got closer to KT.

"Well, do you remember that handsome guy who invited me to dance?" KT asked to Amber and Amber instantly smiled.

"Do you like the guy, KT?" Amber asked and the laughed.

"Yes I do" KT was thinking that talking with Amber would be sometime, kind of exciting even funny

"This is so exciting KT, you´ve found your first love ever" Amber said jumping on her bed "but there is something that may ruin your relation."

"And, what is it?" KT asked to Amber, wondering what on earth could ruin that wonderful feeling and love KT shared with her new boyfriend.

"The thing is that he is popular and you are not, you´re not even more popular than Fabian, and I thought that it couldn´t be possible but you showed me the opposite" Amber said and nodded to herself.

"I hate to admit it but, it´s true"

"But don't you worry KT" Amber said and KT stood up "because as I´m your best friend ever and you are in my to ten list of my best friends, I have decided to make you my new project"

"You are so considered Amber but, you really don't have to do that" KT answered Amber smiling.

"I know, that´s what makes me so nice" and at look to KT she added "It isn´t bad, because you´re going to be popular" Amber said and after a minute of silence she continued "Because you see KT, whenever I see someone, less fortunate than I; you know, like unpopular, poor, ugly; my heart tends to start to bleed, well, then I think it bleeds when I see everyone."

"What?" KT said "Are you calling me ugly, poor and unpopular."

"Except for you KT. You didn´t let me finish."

"However" KT was smiling "continue"

"Well, as you know, I´m the fashion guru of this house, and when I see that someone needs a makeover I simply takeover because, I know, exactly what they need."

"Before continue with this, have you done this before with someone else?" KT asked because she was a bit scared of what Amber would do with her. She sat next to Amber.

"That offends me KT" Amber said with presumed pain in her voice and stood up "And of course I´ve done this before, when I met Patricia her taste in clothing was ugh, it was like if a bunny had vomit a punk rainbow on her, and if you see her, you can note how she have changed"

"OK"

"And now returning to your case" Amber said and look at KT a long time until she said. Now, Amber was singing "though it´s the toughest case I´ve yet to face"

"Amber!" KT interrupted her and Amber looked her angrily.

"Shh, KT, don't be so inconsiderate I´m trying to help you and that´s how you repay me interrupting me."

"But you are just singing" KT replied to Amber´s commentary.

"Yes I am, I am singing and helping you, now, can I continue?" Amber asked.

"Yes continue" KT said and looked at Amber, who continued talking now, in place of singing.

"You just have to follow my lead and then you… will… be … popular, you´re going to be popular" Amber said and then KT asked:

"How are you going to do that?" KT asked being as pessimistic as she could.

"By teaching you the proper ploys when you talk to boy and little ways to flirt and flounce, I´ll show you what shoes to wear and how to fix that hair ugh"

"What is bad with my hair?" KT said worried because she loved her hair "I like it how it is."

"I do believe it goes with you KT but…"

"But what, Amber?" KT said angrily.

"But it´s a little retro" Amber said finally and then Amber took the hair straightener and began to straighten KT´s hair and when it was really straighten, Amber put KT some lip gloss and she continued "oh, I almost forgot some important thing. You´ll hang with the right cohorts, you´ll be good at sports, and when I say sport, I really mean shopping and you´ll know the slang you´ve got to know. So let´s start, ´cause you´ve got a really, really awfully long way to go"

"Amber, I´m just thinking that you´re taking this like a way to insult me in my own face."

"Sorry, you don't have to be offended by my frank analysis" Amber said to KT who groaned.

"Don't you see Amber?" KT was disgusted.

"Well, don't think is as an analysis think of it as personality dialysis" Amber said to KT who was sitting on her bed and then, Amber knelt behind KT and continued talking while she was 'managing' KT´s eyelashes "now that I´ve chosen to become a pal a sister and advisor there´s nobody wiser, not when it comes to popular" Amber ended with KT eyelashes and started with the makeup "and with an assist from me to be who you´ll be, instead of dreary who you were, well are" and she continues insulting me KT thought "There´s nothing that can stop you for becoming popular"

"Almost finish Amber?" KT asked because she was bored.

"Almost done" Amber said and started painting KT finger nails with a color soft pink "and let me tell you just for you to feel better that when I see depressing creatures, like you, with unprepossessing features, like you again, I remind them on their own behalf to think of: celebrated heads of state or specially great communicators, did they have brains or knowledge? Don't make me laugh, they were popular please, it´s all about popular, it´s not about attitude it´s the way you´re viewed so it´s very shrewd to be popular like me."

"This is never going to work Amber" KT replied "and you know that, admit it this is just a waste of time"

"KT, don't you see? You whole life is going to change and al because of me, and it maybe your precious Allan will notes it"

"Continue, Amber" Amber convinced KT "Well, now that fingers nails are dry, I will change your, attempt, of clothes into a magnificent ball gown" Amber approached to the wardrobe and tried to open it up like three times until KT told her it was locked and she needed the key to be open.

"Do you want me to try?" KT asked standing up but Amber denied.

"Oh, just forget it those rags of you are pretty" Amber said and stood up in front of KT to admire her work "KT you look beautiful. Now let´s go, I think the others are waiting for us" They both got downstairs and enter to Eddie and Fabian´s room.

As they enter to the room Eddie, Fabian and Alfie started to say compliments to KT.

"You don't have to thank me" Said Amber.

"Oh KT, you look gorgeous" Willow said to KT and gave her a huge hug.

"OK, we need to get that watch this night" Eddie changed the subject "Fabian knows where that place is and I think we can convince the guy to give it to us. Sibuna"

**2**

They had gotten the watch and returned to Anubis´ house it was dark and really calm.

And as they closed the door the lights were turned on and they saw Trudy standing there with anger.

"Where were you?"

**I really hope you liked it guys this chapter isn´t long like the other I´ve written but that was all I could do because of my punishment.**

**Reviews please see ya.**


	7. Chapter 6: House of Sins

**As you know I own nothing of House of Anubis, I´d like to but I don't.**

**A/N: I just wanted to give thanks to the people who still reading this story and to those who like it and I know that at some points it might be boring and I didn´t put the best of me at writing those chapters and that there are grammar mistakes but I promise that with the time those thing will be gone and that the other chapters are a lot better than the previous ones. Just give me a chance, everyone deserves one. I don't know what happened to me but in the previous chapter I forgot to put when they went to that store to get the watch, so here it is.**

House of Anubis: The Return.

Chapter Six: House of Sins.

**1**

**September 12****th**

"We just tell the guy that Victor send us to take the watch" Eddie said, they were almost in the store and they were planning how to make the guy to believe their story, it isn't that difficult, isn't it? "And then for the finishing touch, to make it believable we insult him, like the way Victor does it with us, did you catch it?" Eddie asked and the others nodded "OK. Sibuna"

"But wait" KT stopped them "What´s the store owner´s name?"

"OH, KT" Amber exclaimed "You want to use those tips I taught you of how to flirt and flounce"

"No Amber" KT denied as the others were laughing at them " It´s the opposite, we need to know his name, because if we want to pretend that Victor send us, he is supposed to tell us the store owner´s name."

"Well" Willow said "I don't think that we need to tell that guy his own name, I think that if he is a good person, he would give us that watch without a doubt."

"Willow, one thing is to be a good person and another is to be a stupid" Patricia explained to Willow.

"Don't be so mean Patricia" Alfie said giving a hug to Willow.

"However, his name is Scott" Fabian told to KT "he is a good friend of my uncle."

"Perfect, why didn't you tell us before?" KT asked a bit angry "if he sees you and recognizes you, you and all of us will be in a great problem, better you wait outside."

"OK"

They entered to the store and Fabian waited outside with Willow who decided to stay outside with him. Amber didn't go with them.

"Hi, Scott" Eddie greeted the guy.

"How do you know my name?" The guy asked to the kids.

"We had been sent from Victor, he wants his watch right now" Eddie said acting like he hated that poor guy.

"Look boy, I can´t give it to you" the guy replied and Eddie continued talking.

"He says that if you don't hand it to us is because of your incompetence and that you will regret it, the others will now what you´ve done."

"Look, say to Victor that I have a reputation to keep and that if the others know, I´ll be lost" the guy said and handled the watch to Eddie; Alfie, KT and Patricia were acting like the guards "Please, tell Victor that his watch had nothing, it is in perfects conditions and tell him too that with all my heart, I wish him to go to hell"

They had gotten the watch and returned to Anubis house it was dark and really calm.

And as they closed the door the lights were turned on and they saw Trudy standing there with anger.

"Where were you?" she asked and no one of them answered. "Well, where did you go?"

"The thing is that, that…" Patricia started to say but nothing came to her, nor a little and insignificant lie.

"My dad called me, he wanted to give me this" Eddie said showing Trudy Victor´s watch.

"Is that Victor´s?" Trudy asked pointing at it.

"Yes, my dad told me that he wanted me to keep it meanwhile Victor´s back, because he thought that his office wasn´t a safe place"

"And your room is?" Trudy didn´t believed it and Eddie said quickly.

"It´ll not be in my room, it will be in Victor´s office"

"OK, just because it´s too late, go bed" Trudy said and went to her room and when they saw Trudy closing the door they went to Eddie´s room. It was eleven thirty. They waited a long time watching the watch and nothing happened, until midnight, when they were falling asleep the big clock from the hallway marked the midnight twelve times, and then they saw it, Victor´s watch stopped and a little snake symbol under the number twelve glowed in the dark.

"What is that?" Willow asked sleepy. No one answered to Willow´s question; they fell asleep when the snake ended glowing.

In the morning they didn´t remember the symbol that appeared in the watch.

"I´m telling you that it was a circle" Patricia insisted and then Willow sat on a chair next to Alfie.

"What are you talking about?" Willow asked taking the cereal bowl.

"About the symbol in the watch" KT answered.

"You tell them Willow" Patricia stared at Willow "It was a circle, tell them" Willow smiled.

"Not even close, Patricia" Willow said "It was a snake."

"Are you sure Willow?" Fabian asked.

"I am as sure as the unicorns have horns"

"We should listen to her" Alfie said. Sometimes they had that sensation that only Alfie could understand Willow, like if they were talking in a foreign language.

"OK" Eddie said from the other part of the table "Can you draw it Willow?" he asked and Willow nodded and instantly took a piece of paper and a pencil and started to draw the snake. It was ready after a minute and she gave it to Fabian.

"I think I´ve seen this symbol before. I´ll do research" Fabian said and went to his room.

"Oh please, this is weekend" Amber exclaimed "Why waste it doing research, if you´re looking for me, I´ll be in my room doing what normal people do in weekend,"

"And, what is exactly what normal people do in weekend?" Patricia asked to Amber.

"To copy Fabian´s homework, what else can it be?" she said and then left the room.

**2**

It was 3 p.m. and Fabian didn't eat; he wanted to solve this desperately, they knew it but, what could they do?

"Fabian, it´s enough" Eddie said entering to his room. Fabian had his eyes red because of all the time he spent in front of the laptop screen "This is insane Fabian, you must eat at least"

"No" Fabian denied "I will not rest until I find what this symbol means."

"Well, what have you found?" Eddie asked sitting on his bed.

"I´ve found a lot of things but no one is sure of them, one says that the snake in the ancient Egypt was symbol of knowledge, other says that it was of destruction, other of evil and sin and other one that I´m reading right now, says that it is of rebirth"

"Well" Eddie said approaching to Fabian "if no one knows, why we don't ask Meryl about it? She must know."

"I don't think it´s a good idea" Fabian replied.

"Me neither but, it´s all we can do" Eddie said "And let´s face it, we are helpless."

"Well, I don't think we can lose anything" Fabian gave up and called the others.

They entered to the crypt and went to the room where she was living in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, she obviously didn't want them there.

"We´ve come because well, we are helpless" Fabian explained and for some reason Meryl acted like if she was offended "We´ve gotten the watch and there´s a symbol that only appears at midnight, it is a snake and we were wondering if you could please help us with this."

"Let me get this straight, you only think of me when you can´t do something easy like find the meaning of an insignificant symbol. You are useless and incompetent."

"You don't even do anything for us and that´s unfair" Alfie said to the woman, which was incredible because he had fear of her.

"I do a lot of things for you" Meryl said offended.

"What things?" Alfie asked. This was a fight between Meryl and Alfie, no one else´s.

"You know, like ruin your lives, making you suffer, hospitalize Nina."

"What?" Fabian interrupted her "Did you do that to Nina?"

"She was involving into something that wasn´t of her concern" Meryl said "I had to punish her."

"How could you?" Alfie asked leaving Fabian out of the conversation.

"I´m a good person" Meryl said "But you always make me to do bad things."

"No you´re not" Alfie denied and Meryl was surprised "You are not a good person, you are a wicked witch and also you are a psychotic bitch."

"Don't say anything you could regret boy" Meryl said to Alfie whom just rolled his eyes "Because you don't know who you´re dealing with. Just give me an apology and I will not punish you."

"In your dreams" Alfie said angry and left the room.

**3**

"Well Fabian I think you will do research again thanks to Alfie" Amber said staring at Alfie.

"She wouldn´t help us anyway" Alfie replied and then continued "And, What did you wanted to do for her to help us, ask her on a date? Please don't make me laugh."

"Oh… my… gosh, Amber" KT was shocked "I forgot it Amber."

"What is it?" Amber asked to the shocked KT.

"My date with Allan it is in two hours and I don't even know what am I gonna wear."

"KT, how could you forget that?" Amber said "Come on, let´s go to our room and I´ll prepare you or your date, first straighten the hair, again and choose your clothes."

"The hair is Ok, just the clothes and the makeup."

KT arrived ten minutes late at the restaurant and Allan was waiting for her.

"Sorry I´m late" KT apologized and sat down. She was really happy that night.

They had their dinner and started to talk about them.

"I´m from Pennsylvania, U.S.A. I´m studying here in the Anubis state since last year." KT said to her date and before she´d continued, he talked.

"The Anubis state?" he asked and KT nodded "Really, I have a cousin in there, in the Anubis house."

"Really, I´m in the Anubis house too" KT said wondering who could be his cousin, considering Allan was such a gentleman it could be Fabian, who knows? "Who is your cousin?"

"Jerome Clark" He answered and KT was really surprised. How could Jerome Clark be his cousin? They don't have anything in common.

"Jerome Clark?"

"Yes, my dad is brother of his"

"But, Jerome? You don't have anything in common" KT said.

"I know but, we get along very well, I don't know how but we do."

They continued talking until they noticed that it was very late and returned to their houses.

"It is ten thirty, where were you?" said a furious and worried Trudy "I was very worried for you KT. And well, where were you? I want to hear your answer."

"I was on a date and we lost the track of time. I am very sorry Trudy" KT apologized.

"Well, I´ll just forgive you for this one time only, now the love bug has bitten you" Trudy said with a smile on her face and returned to the kitchen.

Everyone was there and KT noticed something strange: Willow was quiet; she was staring at the window without any expression on her face, what caused shivers to KT thinking that maybe something bad happened to Willow during her absent. She was interrupted of her thoughts when Jerome talked to her.

"And, who was the poor guy you tortured this night KT?" Jerome asked and laughed at his own joke.

"Actually Jerome, he was YOUR cousin" KT said and the entire house exploded on laughs and even Trudy was laughing.

"No you didn't" Jerome said almost in a whisper.

"Actually Jerome, I did" KT said and Jerome left the room, but KT was still worried for Willow, she didn't even move and she was the only one that didn't laughed. Something was wrong.

After a few minutes Trudy sent them to bed.

**4**

It was eleven thirty and the Sibunas were on Eddie´s room waiting for the symbol to appear.

They waited until the big clock marked the midnight twelve times like the last time and then, they saw the symbol glowing in the dark, nothing else and in the fourth time the clock sounded, KT took the watch and disarmed it in front of the others whom were just expecting. When KT finished, they saw the back part of the paper that had the numbers and they saw a message that was glowing too.

"_Where the sinners are catch, Horus will rise on his first flight_" KT read the message.

"Give me paper and pen now" Eddie said and Patricia gave him a black pen and a broken piece of paper and wrote down the message.

"It obviously refers to the gatehouse" Fabian said standing up.

"Yeah" Eddie agreed "After school, we are going to the gatehouse."

"Isn´t it wonderful?" Joy approached to KT, whom was putting all his things in her locker preparing for the next class.

"What is wonderful?" KT asked when a guy passed by her making her to throw all her stuff to the ground and Joy helped her.

"We are like family now" Joy responded.

"OH, that" KT said walking with Joy and entering to the classroom "And, where´s Jerome anyway?" KT asked to Joy sitting beside her.

"He is cleaning himself in the restroom" Joy answered.

"What happened?" KT asked smiling.

"Let´s just say that things got a little 'chili' a few minutes ago"

"Oh Joy, come on tell me what happened" KT insisted.

"Jerome was mad at Amber because she didn´t paid a debt she had with him, so, Jerome set a trap in Amber´s locker, which was this: he put a big bomb of chili inside, so that when Amber opens her locker the bomb would exploded…"

"But… "

"Amber saw him and forced him to open it, and she told him that if he didn´t, she would call Mr. Sweet to tell him what Jerome did, so he opened the locker and the bomb exploded and I think that Amber photographed him like a hundred times."

"Joy" KT said "Amber posted those photos in a new carpet called: '_Chili Boy_'" Joy approached and they both started to laugh until KT saw something in the photo "There is someone at the end of the hallway" KT said and zoomed to that part of the photo.

"It´s Willow" Joy said and in fact, it was her standing in the same position in the twenty photos. Something was happening to her.

They sneaked into the gatehouse by the secret door, all of them except Willow, whom decided to stay in her room.

"Do you know what is happening to Willow?" KT asked to the others while they were going up the stairs.

"No" was the answer she received from the other.

"But… come on guy, she´s been acting really weird, didn't you notice it?" KT insisted.

"Well" Fabian said "I have to admit that Willow´s not being like she, she just stands there and looks to the nowhere."

"I´ll talk to her in the house to see what´s happening" Alfie said and KT opened the door of the tank room, and they saw it. In the third sarcophagus there was a circle with the symbol of the snake on it.

"Look around the sarcophagus" Eddie commanded and they started the search.

There was nothing.

"Here is nothing" KT said "But this can´t be, the tank room is where the sinners are catch."

"Why don´t we look inside the sarcophagus?" Patricia asked "Maybe what we need is inside of it."

"She got a point" Amber said opening the sarcophagus "Let´s look inside."

The sarcophagus was flat in the inside, but after a few minutes of searching Amber found something.

"I think I´ve found like a button" Amber said to the others whom gave her a lantern "Yes, it´s a button" She said "What do I do?"

"Push it Amber" Eddie said.

"No I won´t" Amber denied.

"Why?" KT asked to Amber hesitantly.

"Because something bad could happen"

"Well if you don't do it Amber, I´ll do it" KT said but Amber didn't let her saying that that thing could fry them. At the end, nor Amber or KT did it. Patricia pushed the button and the circle with the symbol cracked itself at the half, and Patricia opened it revealing a red type of triangle that looked like a red metal slice of pizza.

Eddie took it.

"The first piece of the solar disk" Eddie said and they got out of the room and the gatehouse.

**6**

"Willow, we need to talk" Alfie said entering to Willow´s room, She just nodded and got out without a word.

"What is it?" She asked without any emotion.

"You´ve acting weird these couple of days, Willow" Alfie said. Willow was just listening but not looking at him, she was looking to the wall.

"No, I haven´t" She just said and tried to return to her room but Alfie didn´t let her.

"What´s wrong with you Willow?" Alfie tried to hug her but she walked back.

"I don't need your comfort" Alfie was hurt and he noticed then that she wasn't Willow, the person that was talking, wasn´t Willow. She told him he would regret it.

"I told you that you would regret it" She said and went to her room followed by Alfie, she opened the window and when Alfie saw what she was about to do, he tried to take her hand but when he was about to reach it he couldn´t move.

"Patricia help" Alfie shouted to Patricia whom was on her bed, apparently she didn´t see anything. When she stood up from the bed it was too late.

"I told you that you would regret it" Willow said and jumped.

They just heard when Willow hit the grass, breaking her left arm and leg and three ribs. And the sound it made. The sound of Willow´s bones breaking. The sound, that Alfie could never forget.


End file.
